Childish Behavior
by supergirl3684
Summary: Sam's childish behavior causes his big brother to call for reinforcement. Too bad Dean has to pay his own price for his baby brother's behavior.


**CHILDISH BEHAVIOR**

_**SUMMARY: Sam's childish behavior causes his big brother to call for reinforcement. Too bad Dean has to pay his own price for his baby brother's behavior. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never was, never will be!**_

_**BETA: Eagle Eyes**_

_**WARNING: Use of curse words and Corporal Punishment **_

_**WRITTEN FOR: lblficwriter...winner of the "Name That Character" contest, I hosted. (You can go to My Forums for more info.) Congrats hun! I hope I did this justice for you!**_

**_A/N: For those wondering about the clues, allow me to explain. CLUE 1: Home of the fighting squirrels - The fighting squirrels are the mascots of Mary Baldwin College which is where Hotch's mom went to school. CLUE 2: Sean - is Hotch's younger brother. CLUE 3: Seattle, Washington - In the Series Premier episode the team flies to the Seattle field office where Hotch says the office better remember him cuz he worked thier for X number of years._**

**_On With the Story! _**

_**OoOoOoOo **_

Have you ever had a day so bad that you wished you hadn't woken up at all? In fact you so wish you hadn't that you would have done _anything_ to make the day start over again, Or better yet, you would have _paid_ someone money to knock you out until the day was over? Dean Winchester was having one of those days. Correction…he was having one of those weeks. And it was all thanks to his younger brother Sam.

The week had been hard enough that Dean (stupidly enough as he _now_ thought to himself) called and asked Bobby if they could go and stay with him for a few days. The fact that Dean needed a few days off was enough for Bobby to demand that they stop what ever hunt they were on and get to his place. Dean had been more tired than he thought from the hunts they had been on and had unconsciously been pushing Sam into the background, relegating tasks to him more in the support role than in the thick of things like when they were younger and Dean had had to be much more protective of Sam. He himself had been charging ahead, taking more risks and Sam was getting tired of being treated like a child, hence, he began acting like one, much to Dean's irritation. When Dean had called the older hunter and heard Bobby's soft, "Time to come home son," It had done Dean in. He had thought of protesting, but he decided to do just that…head on to Bobby's place; the only stable home the Winchester boys had ever known. It wasn't that they hadn't loved their dad, but whenever John Winchester had needed a place of refuge it was at Bobby Singer's that he and the boys ended up.

Dean had reacted to the soft command the same way he did each and every time. He said yes sir, and started driving him and his brother towards Bobby's place. This is where the real trouble began…

**The day didn't exactly start out on a bright note…**

Dean woke up slowly…his brain trying to process where he was and why he was up at 6 o' clock in the morning. Then it hit him. They were on their way to Bobby's house but had stopped a few hours shy of making it so he could get some much needed rest. Driving for more then 12 hours straight was a no, no in Bobby Singers book, especially when you had someone else who could drive. Dean had driven thirty hours straight. He knew that if Bobby found out he'd be in for a royal butt blistering. Not wanting to deal with that, he'd stopped at a motel close enough to Bobby's so he could make it there in just a few more hours of driving and arrive all fresh and rested with Bobby none the wiser for him driving so long without changing off drivers or rest. He had slept 12 hours to be exact and thought that had been good enough.

Up, showered, shaved, and having picked up breakfast it was 8 when Dean tried to wake up his younger brother.

"Come on sleeping beauty," He taunted, "up and at 'em."

"Mmm…" Sam mumbled pulling his blankets high over his head.

"Come on Sam," Dean tugged at the blankets.

"Go away," Came the muttered response as the boy under the covers tossed onto his stomach.

"Damn it Sam, we have to be at Bobby's in three hours." Dean's good mood at getting a break from hunting and relaxing at their refuge was quickly waning.

"Then go by yourself," Sam threw his blankets off his head, "You want to be the perfect little soldier then go. Personally, I have sleep to catch up on."

Dean's jaw clenched. His week was _not_ getting any better. He would never explain to his baby brother that it wasn't Bobby's order that compelled him to drop the hunt. It was Bobby's 'time to come home son' that had done it.

He glared at his baby brother, "Damn it Sam; get up."

It was twenty minutes later that Sam finally tumbled into the shower. His attitude when he came out wasn't any better.

"Did you get us anything to eat or am I supposed to find a shoe to chew on?" It wasn't the best 'retort' from the younger Winchester but he didn't care.

Dean didn't bother to say anything as he put a take out container of food in front of the "bottomless pit".

"I don't like my eggs like that," Sam protested as he eyed the contents of the container in front of him.

"It's how you always order your eggs," Dean turned around, not wanting to show his brother how annoyed he was.

"Well, I don't want them that way today," Sam glared, "If you'd asked me I would have told you I wanted over easy not sunny side up."

"You weren't awake and it was either that or scrambled." Dean pulled out a greasy breakfast burrito.

"Why didn't you get me one of those?" Sam demanded to know, his glare going ten fold.

"Because you eat like a girl," was the sarcastic answer.

"You're an ass," The mumble was made around a mouth full of food. "It's cold Dean. You couldn't have woken me up before you went to get it so it was warm?" Sam whined.

"You wouldn't wake up Sam. What did you want me to do wait until you were ready to wake up? Just eat the damn eggs so we can leave." Dean took a deep breath.

"Screw you," Sam threw over his shoulder as he threw away the eggs.

"I'm not getting you more food," Dean informed him as he started to pack his bag up.

Sam said nothing as he threw his stuff together and stomped to the car.

Dean bit back a groan. There was nothing like driving for three hours with a pissy younger brother.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I hope you're thinking about why you're there boy," Bobby's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sir," Dean didn't bother to try and play it tough. He was in trouble…and standing here in this corner let him know it. He had committed a cardinal sin…and now he'd have to pay for it. He couldn't believe he was in trouble with Bobby for the second time today.

Bobby's voice sounded gentle when he spoke again, "Twenty more minutes and you can come out."

"Kay," Dean let his head rest against the cool wood. All he wanted to do was go back to bed.

God…if only he hadn't gotten up this morning.

Hearing Bobby's footsteps echoing away he let his mind wander once again…

**LUNCH TIME:**

Dean let out a content sigh as he finished the last of his food in his bowl. Bobby wasn't the world's _best_ cook but he could make the world's _best_ chili.

Sam was, like that morning, sulking over the food. He had argued with Bobby about not wanting chili to eat but Bobby had stopped the protest with a firm swat that left Sam fuming even more but quiet all the same.

Dean hadn't reacted, not wanting to bring attention to himself and not caring. He was happy to give up control if it meant not having to listen to his brother be a pain in the ass.

When he was done swallowing his last bite, Dean got up and took his bowl to the sink, automatically starting to wash it. It was a learned habit from all the time they'd stayed with the older hunter.

A mutter from his younger brother had Dean on edge. "Why don't you shut up Sam?"

"Make me," Came the retort.

Dean swore as he lumbered over, "Keep it up and I will."

Sam stood but Bobby stood faster, "That's enough, both of you. Dean, go finish washing dishes; Sam eat your food, you know the rules around here."

Dean took a deep breath and walked away.

"Suck up," Sam taunted.

Flinging the sponge down Dean started to rush for his brother. Fortunately for him Bobby was, once again, faster.

"That's enough," Bobby's voice thundered, "Sam; you keep your mouth shut. I've heard enough from you for one day. You keep it up and you're gonna have a hell of a time sitting."

"ME?" Sam asked indignantly, "Why don't you ask perfect Dean how long he drove?"

Bobby's stern gaze fell on the older of the two brothers causing the elder to squirm. Sam continued, "He drove for thirty hours straight. He refused to let me drive. He only stopped to put gas in 'his baby'. Don't you have rules about that?"

Bobby's glare intensified as he eyed the boy, "Is that true Dean?"

The older of the Winchester boys cringed and began, "Bobby…I…" Dean's voice faltered. He turned and glared at his brother, "What are you five that you had to tattle?"

"Jonathan Dean," Bobby's voice was stern and promising swift consequences.

"What did I do?" Sam asked his brother tauntingly. "It wasn't like you lied to Bobby was it? I mean I'm sure he didn't ask you about the drive and you lied and said we were closer then we were right?"

"That's it," Dean growled and started to push his way towards Sam. No fighting rule or not, Sam was going down. In truth, he _had_ lied to Bobby and Sam had known it.

Sadly Bobby, while older, was still faster and stronger. "Get up to your room Dean…NOW!"

Dean managed to give Sam a push before doing what he was told.

It was a half hour later when a red eyed, stiff walking, Dean came back down. He sat down on a hard kitchen chair, trying not to squirm, as he helped Bobby with his ledger.

Sam sat in the living room, watching TV, with a smirk on his face.

**OoOoOoOo **

Bobby went to the kitchen to drink a mug of coffee before going into the living room to deal with the youngest Winchester. He was still angry that the youngster's behavior had once again gotten his big brother upended. Sure, he knew Dean could have made different decisions but still…

As he drank his coffee he watched Sam. He could tell by the droop of the younger man's shoulders that he was finally settling down...at least he hoped. He had, for the first time ever, left Sam in the living room and, while punishing Dean, left the bedroom door open.

Sam could hear his brother's cries. It wasn't something Bobby had wanted to do but Sam had been so insistent that everything was Dean's fault and Dean's fault alone that Bobby wanted him to think about _his_ role in everything that had happened.

He couldn't believe those two had gone at it like that. They both knew better than to fight with each other. Their daddy had held that a firm and fast rule with firm and fast consequences for breaking it, just as Bobby was doing now.

**SUPPER:**

"Where's your brother?" A gruff voice startled Dean.

He turned around with a frown, "Outside."

"Set the table," Bobby ordered, "I'm gonna go fetch him."

Dean nodded before doing as he was told. He wasn't that hungry, especially if it meant sitting on a hard wooden chair to eat. He said nothing though.

Bobby went to the porch, "Sam!"

"What?" The younger hunter's voice carried through the yard.

"It's time for supper!" Bobby hollered.

"I'm not hungry!" Sam didn't show himself.

"Samuel, I'm not asking you boy," Bobby's voice was stern.

Sam came out from behind some cars, "I'm not hungry Bobby. It won't kill me not to eat dinner one night."

"It may not kill you but it can give you a sore backside," Bobby warned, his voice stern, "Inside…now."

Sam entered the house muttering under his breath. Bobby sent up a short prayer for the patience needed to deal with the youngest Winchester.

As Bobby neared the dining room he could, once again, hear Sam's insistent whining. "I don't like carrots, Dean, you know that."

"I didn't cook supper Sam, I just put it on the table," Dean sat down, doing his best to ignore the pain in his ass…both the one Bobby put there and his brother.

"And now they're cold," Came the muttered response, "great, if I'm gonna have to eat them you could have at least called me when they were warm."

"You should have come when I called you the first time and they might have been," Bobby broke in, wanting to divert an argument between the two brothers. "Sit down so we can eat."

Sam plopped in his chair, throwing Dean a smirk, seeing him shift in his seat. "Comfortable?"

"Samuel!" Bobby barked, "You're on thin ice boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and served himself some food. He took a bite, "The chickens dry."

"It's fine," Two voice entwined as one.

"I don't like carrots," Came the second complaint.

"You have to eat at least four bites," Bobby's voice droned.

"The green beans don't have any flavor," A third complaint.

"Then add salt to them," Dean passed over the salt and pepper to his brother.

"My chicken's not cooked right," Sam's voice held a high pitched whine.

"Samuel Evan Winchester," Bobby let his voice show that he was _not_ in the mood to deal with a supposed adult who was acting like a five year old, "Keep your trap shut and eat your food."

Sam slunk down in his seat and shoveled his food into his mouth. Bobby said nothing, grateful for the silence.

"What's for dessert?" Sam's voice broke through the blessed silence.

"I picked up a pie from town for later," Bobby answered, finishing his food.

Dean didn't need to be told to clear the table; thankfully neither did Sam. With the dishes washed they headed outside. Dean wanted to get some fresh air. Sam went to follow his brother.

"Can we leave now?"

"No," Dean closed his eyes as he stood, leaning against the house.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was fed up with his baby brother's attitude, "You know what Sam, SHUT UP!"

"Make me," Sam shot back.

Dean said nothing as he suddenly whirled around, deciding to go inside before he did something he _would_ regret.

"Aw, does the big baby need Uncle Bobby to hold his hand," Sam mocked, knowing full well his brother would do nothing to warrant another trip across Bobby's knees. "Baby Dean needs Bobby to kiss his boo-boo and make it all better. You know if you weren't so dumb…"

That was as far as Sam got before Dean punched him in the jaw. The fight was on.

Sam's head flew back at the punch, stunned but not for long. He threw his own punch before being pushed to the ground.

The fight didn't last more then a couple of minutes before both Winchesters found themselves being pulled off the ground by their ears.

"Jonathan Dean get up to your room, Samuel, living room," Bobby's voice promised automatic death to any who disobeyed…or at least the person who disobeyed would have wished for death.

Dean fled to his room, berating himself for letting Sam get to him.

Sam went to the living room, raging, "I don't know who the hell you think you are! I'm not some little kid who you can order around!"

"Boy, I would shut up and think real hard before you continue talking," Bobby's voice was low, and warning.

"I won't let you touch me," Sam put his chin up trying to make himself seem more confident then he was feeling.

"I'm going to go and deal with your brother, you best be in the corner when I get back" Bobby turned and made his way upstairs.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sam tensed hearing Bobby's footsteps get closer. He had refused to go to the corner until he heard his brother's cries. His 'I did nothing wrong' feeling was soon gone as he heard Dean's promises to be good. By the time Dean had quieted in obvious acceptance of his punishment Sam was standing in the corner, trying his best to put his big brother's cries out of his head…

After coming back downstairs and finishing his cup of coffee Bobby stepped into the living room, seeing Sam standing in the corner as he had been told to. "Come here Sam," Bobby ordered gruffly.

Sam walked over, his eyes accusing, "You shouldn't have done that."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Then you two shouldn't have fought."

To that Sam had nothing to say. So preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Bobby order him closer; nor, did he see Bobby lean towards him. Sam realized nothing until he felt himself be pulled over the older hunters lap.

"When I tell you to do something boy," Bobby lectured with six rapid hard swats to the upended backside, "I expect you to do it."

There was nothing else said as Bobby quickly unbuttoned Sam's jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down to knees. He starting swatting the unprotected backside.

"If I ever," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "catch you taunting" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "your brother that way again," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "I'm going to let him" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "spank you." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Then," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "I'm going to spank you." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "It's rude," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "and uncalled for."_** *SWAT, SWAT***_ "Do you understand me?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"Y-yes…OW…sir," Sam got out as his backside quickly heated up. "B-bobby, please, I-I'm sorry!"

"If you're not" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "you sure will be." _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Bobby aimed two swats at each spot before moving on. He was intent on showing the youngster the error of his ways.

"I have had enough," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "of your insolent," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "disrespectful," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "childish," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "unappreciative" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "behavior." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "It stops now," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "or so help me son," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "sitting will become" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "a distant memory." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You got me?"_** *SWAT, SWAT***_

"Yes!" Sam cried, "P-please Bobby, I d-do un-understand!"

Bobby tipped Sam forward bringing his hand to meet the tender under curve.

"NOOOO! B-bobby, please! I-I'm sorry! I w-won't do it agaiiiiiiin!"

Bobby stopped to flex his hand. The backside before him was a dark red and about to become darker, "Almost done son."

"No Bobby, please," Sam begged feeling the coolness of the brush resting against his backside. "I'll behave, I swear."

Bobby pulled the brush up and brought it down with a harsh smack.

"You are going to be on your best behavior from here on out, got me?" Bobby demanded.

Sam could only nod as he laid his face against the couch and went limp over the older man's knees. Bobby finished with a dozen smacks to the tender under curve that even made him wince. Of the two brothers, Dean was still worse off, having had two spankings in one day, but Sam had paid his own price.

Like he had with Dean, Bobby took off Sam's shoes and jeans, before pulling the boxers up and over the flaming backside. He flipped Sam around and held him, "It's over Sam."

"I'm s-sorry," Sam cried, not bothering to care that he was clinging to the man, "I-I d-didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't boy," Bobby didn't need it explained to him, "but Samuel the childish behavior has got to end."

"I-I know," Sam agreed.

When his cries had finally ended Sam looked up at Bobby waiting for the rest. He didn't have to wait long, "Consider yourself grounded for the next week. You and your brother will be here for at least that long. You will be giving me a half hour of corner time during that week, your brother fifteen minutes. You will ask permission before doing anything. No desert tonight and until I feel that your behavior is truly going to improve. You and Dean also have a bed time…which is about up. Go wash up."

Sam didn't need to be told twice.

**EPILOGUE: **

After Sam went into the bathroom, Bobby had taken Dean out of the corner. The older brother's eyes held unshed tears as he had heard his brother's cries. Bobby gave him a quick hug before ushering him into bed.

When Sam joined them he explained that for tonight they were going to bed at the same time but following that Sam would be going to bed an hour earlier then his brother. The throb in his backside caused Sam not to argue back.

When Bobby went to check on them a couple hours later he smiled at the sight before him.

Dean lay on his side, an arm over Sam, as if protecting him. Sam lay snuggled against his big brother.

It was a sight that sent Bobby back downstairs for the camera. When he was done Bobby made his way to bed, it had been a hard day and he was pretty sure it was a safe bet that it would be a harder week.

**THE END**

**_A/N2: For anyone interested, I am hoping to host another contest in the near future. As soon as I can think of another appropriate contest I will start to post to my forum called Contest. Please keep checking in or subscribe to the forum! Thank you!!_**


End file.
